


Astori

by bigGUNs



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Heroes & Heroines, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: Short, spicy stories about two married Heroes.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	Astori

**Author's Note:**

> These are OCs that were used years ago in an rp group called Teacup League on tumblr/twitter. Nick is mine and Tori belongs to moementm. Nick has super strength and I honestly forgot what Tori's power is exactly, but it has something to do with vibrations. They have a son named Callahan (or Cal) who has super speed. I think that's all you need to know. If you'd like some visuals I have a [tag on my tumblr](https://kaibaswifey.tumblr.com/tagged/astori) for them.

Everything in this moment is perfect. The baby monitor is blissfully quiet. The blonde still snoozing in his arms is warm against his chest. Tori takes in a deep breath, nose buried in her golden locks. She smells good too.

It's morning, but the drawn curtains allow minimal sunlight into the room. It's also a Saturday, so Nick doesn't have work and Tori happens to have fuck-all to do. So he's free to laze around with the love of his life for a while.

_ Perfect. _

Then Nick wakes up with a groan of discomfort.

"Babe, will you go get my pump? My breasts are killing me," she mutters, gently massaging one of them. "Should be on the kitchen counter."

Tori almost does, but then has a thought.

Nick is turned onto her back as the brunette straddles her. He shucks her oversized sleeping shirt up to reveal her tits, swollen with fluids. He swipes his tongue flat over one of the pink and puffy nipples, stirring a moan from its owner.

He kneads the other breast as he latches onto the little nub, swirling his tongue around it before giving a good suck. The liquid that fills his mouth tastes sweeter than he ever would have imagined, almost like the last bit of milk left over from a bowl of sugary cereal. And so  _ creamy _ .

"Tha-that's meant for Callahan, you know," Nick chides him, but wears a grin.

Tori pops off just long enough to say, "Kid's gotta learn to share some time."

Milk beads from the tip as Tori pinches her nipple and he swiftly wipes up the droplets with his tongue. He latches his lips around the nub again and slides a hand down between her legs. As usual, Nick hadn't worn any underwear to bed and he was met with her hot, slick folds.

"So wet already," he murmurs before continuing to suckle her breast.

"Well, they're sensitive," she gasps as he rubs at her clit in time with a harsh suck. "And it's you… suddenly pulling up my shirt and sucking on my tits."

He rolls the other nipple between his fingers, pinching and letting the liquid flow freely and spreading it across her breast. Nick’s hips roll, trying to gain more friction from those thick fingers now working her pussy open. Tori changes position so he can open her legs wider with his own, reaching deeper inside her and his thumb kneads her throbbing clit.

Nick’s mouth drops open with a strangled gasp, lifting her hips in desperation for more. Fingers curl and knock against her g-spot and her walls bear down on them. Tori moves to her other tit, switching between licking the milk from her skin and sucking directly from the source. Nick whines when his fingers slide out of her soaking pussy, but soon enough he drives his cock deep into her instead. Lifting her hips up, he grunts as he begins a quick pace of deep, powerful thrusts.

“Milk those tits for me.”

He watches as her hands come up to her breasts, twisting her nipples and letting sweet liquid squirt from them and wet her skin.

“Ohh fuck,” she groans, relief and pleasure flooding through her in a whirlwind.

Tori wraps his arms tight around her thighs as he fucks into her with purpose, enraptured by the sight before him.

“Fuck, that’s so hot. Wanna put you in one of those cow bikinis and milk you all day long.”

He smirks as he notices the red flood her face and her cunt spasms around him at the idea. He reaches around to rub her swollen clit and bends down to place a heated kiss to her mouth.

He fucks her through her orgasm until she is a trembling mess, legs spasming around his waist as she cums full-force. He clenches his teeth, willing his own release to hold the fuck up because _ damn _ does he want to come all over those tits (tempting as it is to cum inside.) The moment he feels her body go lax, he pulls out and it only takes a couple of tugs before he’s spilling strings all over her chest.

He takes the time to properly vault away the vision of his wife covered in her breast milk and his cum, panting and quivering in the aftermath. Then Tori promptly falls back into bed next to her.

“Definitely looking into that cow bikini.”

Nick lets out a little chuckle and Tori smiles.

Yeah, everything in this moment is perfect.


End file.
